1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to practice targets and, more particularly, to novel systems and methods for reactive targets that retreat in response to being hit.
2. The Background Art
Current reusable targets are typically designed to be anchored to the ground. While various components of the targets may move, the target surfaces (i.e., the surfaces upon which projectiles impact) typically return after each hit or within multiple hits to the same location. With each hit, the distance between the user and the target remains constant. Thus, the difficulty does not change between hits. Accordingly, what is needed is a traveling target that incrementally increases the difficultly of obtaining each successive hit.